


satisfied

by doriantrash



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doriantrash/pseuds/doriantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon said: prompt: reid sucking cock</p>
            </blockquote>





	satisfied

  
Morgan can _feel_ Reid staring at him while he walks up to the coffee machine. It's one of those lazier days when everyone is just sitting around and doing paper work while they wait for new cases to pop up, and Morgan usually spends those days downstairs in the bullpen with everyone else, but he has fallen behind on his paper work – nowadays he is always falling behind and he has no idea how Hotch did this whole leading the team business – and decided to finish it up in the peace of his own office.

But on his way to the sweet caffeine he can feel the way Spencer is just _staring_ at him, staring at the way his muscles move when he leans against the table while he makes the coffee, and Morgan knows Reid thinks he looks good in the suit jacket he put on this morning, but it never hurts to get this kind of reaction out of his boyfriend. Derek can feel a smile tugging his lips while he stares at his coffee, trying to decide what to do. Finally, when the coffee is finally done he takes it with him and walks next to Reid's work space.

”Hey Reid, can you come and check out this case for me? I'm not sure what to make of it,” he casually asks before taking a sip of his coffee, enjoying the heated look on Reid's face, eyes following the bob of his Adam's apple.  
“Sure,” Reid answers, after coughing once to get his voice to work, and follows Morgan quickly to the privacy of his office.

Morgan leaves his coffee cup on the table before turning to lock the door and close the curtains, and when he turns around to look at Reid he sees him sitting on his knees next to his chair.  
“So this is what the look meant,” Derek says, feeling heat running through his veins to the bottom of his stomach as he looks at his gorgeous boyfriend, so beautiful on his knees. Spencer raises his gaze from the floor, mouth just barely open, and Morgan actually has to focus on his breathing for a while before he can walk to his chair, pushing it back a little so Reid has enough space to fit between his desk and the chair that Morgan is sitting on.  
“You look so awfully pretty right now,” he mutters quietly, voice dropping down almost a full octave. Reid looks at him, getting more and more annoyed at how Derek is still just talking and not actually dominating him like he clearly wants to, and Morgan would laugh if he wasn't so damn turned on.

It's Spencer who snaps first, raising his hands to unbutton the buttons of Derek's shirt, feeling the skin with his fingers before pressing his lips softly against the skin, right on top of the waistband of Morgan's slacks, breathing in deeply. Derek moves his hands to carefully pet Spencer's curls, enjoying the soft noises Reid always makes at the sensation of fingers against his scalp.

Spencer hands stop to hover on top of Derek's slacks, and he turns to look at him, silently asking for permission, and _fuck,_ his mouth looks so red because Reid just can't stop licking and biting his own lips, and his eyes are so dark and needy, and Derek just wants to absolutely wreck him.   
“I want to see you, take off your shirt, okay?” he asks, before tugging on Reid's hair carefully to get him to raise his head from Derek's lap where he was pressing tiny kisses all over his stomach. Spencer bites his lip again before pulling his hands away from Derek's skin to quickly take off his purple woolen sweater vest. Derek is thoroughly enjoying the show, the way Reid always looks so content on his knees, they way his fingers are quickly pulling away the fabrics that are still a barrier between his eyes and Spencer's naked skin and Derek presses his palm against his cock just to relieve some of the pressure, and Reid looks like he wishes he could do it for him and just damn, Derek is so ridiculously lucky.

And probably because Derek kind of distracted Reid while he was undressing Reid forgets he's still wearing his tie and his black button down won't slip down his shoulder as easily as he clearly would like it to, and then Spencer is just _done_ with undressing and puts his hands to better use and quickly opens Morgan's slacks. He's stopped by Morgan's hand against Reid's cheek, forcing him to look up, and oh, he does make a pretty picture on his knees. Spencer is now panting more heavily than before and Derek slowly presses his thumb against Reid's already swollen lips and groans quietly when Reid just smiles wickedly before pressing his tongue against the finger, promising something so much better.

“What do you want baby?” Derek asks before taking his hand away from Reid's face to pull down his slacks and underwear, low enough so he can take his cock on his hand, giving it a few slow strokes in front of Reid's face, and Reid looks like he wants to _kill_ Morgan for being such a pain, but ends up just pressing his head forward to lick the tip of Derek's cock quickly and almost carefully, like he is afraid Derek will decide not to give it to him.  
“May I?” he asks, words coming out slow and broken, slurred like he isn't certain how speaking is supposed to work and Derek smiles before putting his hand on Reid's hair to hold him steady.   
“Go ahead,” he says after a moment, letting Reid continue the little pleading licks. Spencer's breathing is shallow, wrecked already and Derek feels his hands twitching where they're folded in his lap, before he raises them and puts them on his thighs.  
“I'm gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours and you're going to take it, aren't you? If you need a break just tap my leg,” he says, voice low, before letting go of his cock and pushing Reid's mouth on him instead.

The thing is, Reid absolutely loves sucking cock. Sometimes Morgan actually thinks that he likes it more than anything else they do in bed – or outside of it – and well. It's not like Derek has anything against his ridiculously hot boyfriend getting down on his knees and choking on his dick like it's a matter of life and death.

Before they actually had sex Derek had some assumptions what the sex would be like – first of all good because Reid has always been a literal wet dream come true for him, but maybe not so wild – but like always, Reid just casually turned his exceptions around. Derek thought Reid would be, well, not boring, but maybe just as book smart about sex as he was about everything else, but surprisingly Reid was something completely else.

There's nothing book smart about the way he blows Derek. It's always so messy, Spencer trying to get as much of Derek's cock in his mouth as possible, sucking him down fast and loving every second of it, tears leaking from his dark eyes every time Derek's cock hits the back of his throat, and his body shakes from the strain of being on his knees for so long, and Derek knows he can't breathe as freely as usual, but Reid just keeps going. It's not a surprise that the first time Reid actually got on his knees Derek came embarrassingly quickly, but well. Reid came in his pants so maybe it's not such a bad thing.

Derek tangles his fingers to Spencer's hair almost carefully, always careful with Reid's hair because sometimes he doesn't like having his hair pulled, and pushes his head down to take more of his cock and Reid would smile if his mouth wasn't so full, and the way he moans around him feels like someone just punched Derek in the stomach, but good, somehow, god, so good, and Reid just keeps on sucking, like he is trying to get Derek to lose his mind. Reid's fingers tighten against Morgan's thighs like he just wants to hold on to something, and Derek lets him while he keeps moving Reid's head up and down on his cock, slowly quickening the pace, but being careful not to push down too much so Spencer doesn't actually choke.

After a while Reid stops following the motions of Derek's hands, and tries to get Derek's cock deeper in his mouth and while it might feel amazing to Derek he tightens his fist on Reid's curls and lets his other hand wander lower, to quickly pull at the tie Reid is still wearing. Spencer gasps at the pressure on his neck, before raising his head when Derek pulls him completely off of his cock and what Derek wants is to press his cock back into Spencer's open mouth, because his lips are so red and used and glisten from the spit and precome and Morgan closes his eyes for a second so he can actually focus.

“You said you would fuck my mouth. You should do that,” Spencer grumbles against his cock, giving it a slow lick and looking at Derek from under his eyelashes and Derek kinda wants to roll his eyes because the kid knows all of his buttons and is pressing all of them simultaneously but the fact is that they are at work, and if Morgan fucked Reid's throat like he does at home Reid would probably lose his voice.

And the team does know that they are fucking, they've been together for so long and Reid comes to work a little too often with bruises all around his neck just because Morgan can't keep his hands to himself, but Morgan doesn't really want them to know the exact details of their sex life and Reid walking from his office sounding like he just choked himself on Derek's cock is that kind of a detail Morgan isn't really comfortable with sharing, but when he voices his problem Reid just rolls his eyes.  
“I'm done with my paper work. I can just sit here and help you and then we can go home and no one will know,” and it is a good point and Reid just keeps licking the tip of his cock, sucking down the drops of precome and Morgan really just wants to let go and actually fuck Reid's mouth.

Spencer doesn't really complain when he does.

Morgan pushes Reid's head lower and lower until he can feel Reid's throat around him and then Reid just swallows like he's done it for all of his life and Morgan kind of wants to stay in the wet warmth for the rest of his live but then he remembers that even if Spencer loves choking on his dick, tears falling down on his cheeks but still looking like he's in heaven, it might be a good idea to let him breathe. Morgan pulls his head up, not completely off of him but enough so Spencer can breathe before pushing him back down fast, and without giving him another break just lifts his hips to help the strain on Reid's neck, fucking the back of Reid's throat until Reid actually screams around his cock.

“Do you want me to come on your pretty face or in your mouth?” Derek asks when the warmth on his groin is getting unbearable, words feeling heavy on his mouth, and Reid answers after a heartbeat by pressing his mouth lower on Derek's cock and sucking hard, almost like he's trying to milk the orgasm out of him, and Morgan groans while moving Reid's head faster, pushing himself in   to the wet mouth over and over again. When he finally comes he pushes Reid's head down, making him take everything, and Reid's nose is almost pressed against his stomach and he moans when come fills his mouth, and just because Spencer is actually everything Morgan has ever dreamed of he swallows carefully after Morgan is done and licks the tip of his cock one more time before raising his head to look at Morgan, grinning while he coughs once and licks his lips, and Morgan would probably come again from the sight alone if he wasn't so done.

Morgan slumps into his chair before grinning down on Reid who looks absolutely sinful and tries to subtly press his hand against his groin and Derek knows Reid is close, sucking cock always gets him close, and he would be happy coming just looking at Derek smile but Derek really wants to get his hands on him, so he taps his thighs and helps Reid crawl into his lap, legs wobbling from being on his knees for such a long time.  
“You're perfect,” he says before kissing Reid softly, licking his way into Spencer's mouth to taste himself on his tongue, while Reid presses his hands against his shoulders to get some leverage so he can rub himself against Morgan's abs, and Derek realizes he's still wearing his slacks which are probably getting painful against Spencer's rock hard cock.

Derek opens the slacks quickly and doesn't waste time pushing them down before slipping his hand inside of Reid's boxers and quickly Spencer drops his head to bite down on Morgan's shoulder to muffle the noises he's making when Derek strokes three times before feeling the wetness on his hand.

Morgan pulls his hand away and grabs a tissue from the table to clean it and Reid's chin and cheeks that are soaked in the mixture of come, spit, and tears, before wrapping his hands tightly against Spencer and letting him curl into him. Morgan strokes his hair slowly, while whispering sweet nothings to Reid who just smiles against his skin, eyes slowly closing and opening, but clearly slightly out of it.

It takes almost five minutes before Spencer's eyes look focused again, and Morgan presses a lazy kiss against his lips before pushing the hair away from his face.  
“You with me?” he asks softly, smiling while Reid tries to answer but his voice clearly not liking the idea. In the end he just nods before hiding his face against the crook of Morgan's neck.  
“You should change your pants, I have a pair for you in my go-bag,” he says in a calm voice, and almost laughs when Reid just shakes his head and presses his whole body against Morgan.

It takes almost 20 minutes before they have had enough of cuddling and they look almost presentable, even if Morgan looks too relaxed and Reid is subtly coughing every now and then, but finally Reid walks away from the office to get some tea for his sore throat and Morgan returns to his workload. Spencer comes back after a while with two books and after closing the door sits on the floor next to Derek, pressing his head against his thighs and when Morgan starts to stroke his hair while working they both sigh, content.

**Author's Note:**

> http://softreid.tumblr.com/  
> go check me out, i take fic prompts and sometimes even write them


End file.
